


Trapped

by Silberbullet



Category: Tidelands (TV 2018)
Genre: Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberbullet/pseuds/Silberbullet
Summary: What if Cal wasn´t saved by Auggie after being trapped into the Tank?Season 1 Episode 6





	Trapped

Fear was the only thing that Cal McTeer felt deep inside of her belly right now. After being captured and shown of to the drug dealer Gregori Stolin she had been left alone for a while in the water filled tank. She had hoped that someone would come to rescue her, but that hope had been in vain.

Instead Stolin´s men had come back and four of them entered the tank. She hadn´t known why and as they came near her, she tried to fight them rather unsuccessfully because of the chains they had put on her. One of them injected her with something that caused her to drift into unconsciousness.

She didn´t know for how long she had been unconscious, but she had woken up in another tank with steel walls all around her and trapping her into whatever this was. She had explored her prison and found out that it was rather small. She only had a few meters to move to reach the sites of it. Sometimes she felt the water move around her and she guessed that she was being moved but she wasn´t sure.  Where would they take her? What would they do with her?

A harsh movement of the water around her let her guess that whatever transported her had been stopped suddenly. She tried to hear what was happening outside of her prison but was unable to.   

What felt like an eternity later something above her beginning to move. Fear caused her to press herself into one of the edges of her prison.

A low light began to invade the metal tank and she closed her eyes because even this low light hurt her. She felt how someone or something entered the tank but kept her eyes closed. She knew that escaping was impossible because her limps still felt sluggish when being moved. She wouldn´t be fast enough.

She heard a voice speak to her and she recognized it. The voice belonged to Dylan. It was slightly dampened probably because of the water and she slowly opened her eyes. She found him floating before her and holding out his hands.

It took her a moment before she gripped his hands and he pulled her to him afterwards to tightly engulf her in a hug. He swam to the surface of the tank and slowly left her prison with her.

He held her in her arms as he jumped down the back of the Truck and she hid her face near his neck. She wasn´t ready to face whatever was around her.

Dylan nodded towards Adrielle who sat in her car a few meters away from them. She had watched from afar as her people had stopped the truck, took out Stolin´s men and got Cal out. She drove away while he sat Cal down on the passenger side of his car and wrapped a blanket around her.

He took her back to L´Attente and his home. He gave her dry clothes and a warm mug of tea to warm herself up again. He knew that the next few days wouldn´t be easy for her to deal with.


End file.
